lego island: the warm day
by ps1fan26
Summary: a hot suny day on lego island 1
1. Chapter 1

LEGO ISLAND: THE WARM DAY

Peper roni woke up to the sound of his alarm clock (wich was made of legos). He answered it. "Hello?" he asked.

"Pepper!" said the cheerful voice on the other side it was the Informaniac. "It's the dude with the food! Please com on over to the info booth, I have a suprise for you!" "Im on it professer!" said pepper as he got out of his bed and skateboarded into the shower. Today was a big day for him. Whenever the infomaniacs would call him he would sprig into action and go off to start a brand new day, and today was no exeption. He went quick through the shower and brush his teeth and skated out the door to his work.

"pepper!" shouted papa brickoleni, his adopted father. "i am so glad to see you"-and it was true. Papa brickolini was the hapiest man on lego island for his son was peper roni and he was maried to mama brickoleni and life was grand. he told his adoptson to take a piza to the hospital for enter and return, the lab techs, to eat.

peper skateboard was off to the hospital, but on the way, his fore head started to sweat. "it sure is the warm day" he muttered to himself, wiping his head with the cap.

he got to the hospital. "hows it going" he said. "not to good" the doctor said, "weve had 8 cases of heatstroke." 


	2. Chapter 2

It was sever weeks leter and the heat wave hadnt gone anywere. Peopper was sitting in his backyard sweeting at the warm days that had come to the lego iland. Papa brickolini yelled for him to get over their!

"PEPER" shouted the old cook, it is time to go to work." "But its way to hot," groaned pepper deleivery man. "It dosent matter" papa brickoline.

moning and groaning the pizzaboy got up and went intside to work. His work was the same as his home since his partents were the piza chefs of lego island, although you got ot wonder were they got there ingredients from.

He heded into the house and staretd to make the days pizza's to deliver to lego islander. "boy it hot enough that the pizas could almost be hot enough to cook them without the ovens or the pizarea,' peper to his dad. "thats for blaspemy" said papa, smaking peppr across hhis face

it was for in the evening by the time they began to get done with the days pizzas. "i told you old man," said pepper with an angry smile. "i told you that no one would buy these pizza on hot days like todays

"thats IT said papap brickoleni ive had enough of youre sass. get the heck out of my house and dont com back till youve learned maner

peper gathered his two belongings in a sack and left his ouse to seek his fortune on lego island. "ill show him" he wispered

he walked for 48 miles until he came to the ground. "thats weird" he said. Just then gorund starte to shake and a crack began opened up! what was it find out next time


	3. Chapter 3

mean wile the infomaniac was sitting in his throne in his office. he was one thousand years old and he was very tired.

thousends of years earlier the infomainac was a litle kid who got a bunch of lego bircks for his birthday. from these he decided he would make several lego islands. he called these soup island, sandiwch island, key lime island, and LEGO ISLANDs. for a wile it was fun. but being imortal he soon grew bored with his solitary existance and decided to make a new friend-literaly. he raeched into his box of LEGOs and pulled out a human head and some arms and legs and made a new person to be his friend. he had done it. at the age of nine he became the first male ever to create life.

His new pal was called brickster Morales and he was dressed up in stripes. "So I built LEGO Island and my first new friend. I'll name you. . ." the infomaniac mutered to himself as he snapped on an arm. "... The Brickster!" he finished. "And because you know so much, I'll call you The Informaniac" said his new bff. "okay" he whispered.

they were good freinds for a wile until the infomaniac grew restles. he only had one friend and he wnted more. but the brickster got angry and said "NO buddy i am the brikester and i am the only one who will get made on this island. im tired of this gastly parody of democrasy." and with that he used some plastic bricks to build himself a submerine and went off to build his oown island called OGEL island, which was only made of inside out lego's.

the infomaniac signed and put his head in his hands. this was all so long ago and he wodered if he had learned his leson. even now, it had been weeks and peper still hadn't called him back. he wondered if his own creations had once again decided to rebell and do there own thing, and tried to decide what he would do if they did. just then the phone rang it was papa brickoleni. "infomaniac" he said, my son has diappeared and i dont know where he his. we had harsh words but i dont think it was my falut but he is gone."

"Well now, we can't have that can we?" the infomaniac said good naturedly on the phone. "Just a minute, i will check his tracking chip."

it was a simple matter to find pepper and he flew over to him on the his LEGOCOPTER. pepper had run into the ground and was holding onto his knee. but just as the infomaniac wa sabout to land, there was a huge rumbling from the ground to reveal... (cONTINUED)


	4. Chapter 4

there was a boosh ans a whang and a hollar and something came shoting out of the ground! "what is it " pepper in alarm buty brickomaniac hold him back.

Just then a lego miner came flying out of the ground as he dug himself out o with his pick axe. He squint in the bright day light. "Whats going on" he says, "why is there green thing every where?

The infomaniac laugh. "WHy you are on LEGO island whifh i built a logn time ago and i am pleased that youve arrived new friend!" Are you a rock raider

"NO" said the minor, i am a REBELL and i am escaping from the gaurds that are below the surface of the earth or should I say MARS. Actually im not sure any more?

'Well" said the Inomainac, "Everyone welcome on LEGO isalnd as long as they pull theyre own weight.

-*_*_*_l*_*_-*

A shor ttime later the rebel miner was skate boarding with pepper. "Ok but you got to foolow me" said pepper shoutedly. "I'm trying" said the miner [but he wasnt trying very hard]

Peper did a skate board ollie and a kick-flip 360! He shooting off of the ramp and spins and spins and spins and the miner whose used to less gravit starts barfing. He barfed on the PIzza and it could not be delivered! "Ay yi yi" says papa brickolin who is watching the hole thing from a near by tree

Finally it was the end of the day and they hadnt a single pizza because minor kept buking his guts out on every pizza papa made. "You know this atitude is unhelpfull" says peper sportly as he gives a sharp rap to miner head. "youll get yours" says miner

TO BE CONTIENTUED


	5. Chapter 5

After all the fun and exitement of the day pepper said "Ok miner, now its time to meet a very good friend." It was time to meet a veryg ood friend of peppers.

Pepper knocked on the door hard. SFX: BAM BAM BAM who is it came the voice from theother side of the front door

'oh gosh" said Peper, its me Pepper. The door swang open and frasier was very glad to sde him. "Pepper! the dude with the food" he shouted in happiness

pepper and frasier embrased warmly only to see the minor standing there looking tough. "yeah cut the mushy stuff" he said through his teeth, "or i'll pump ya full of lead." "why do you have gns if your a miner" said frasier. "we shoot through rocks to mine out the ore" explained the miner. Just then frasier got the great idea to all of them go to lego beach.

they relaxed at the seashore as fraiser told pepper about his day. the miner built a sand castle that looked like ultor corporation headquarters. they laughed and jocked and bought ice creams. It seemed like the best day.

Except it wasnt. One of the gaurds poped his head out from the sand and looked at them. "Ive got you now minor" said the guard. The miner screamed and ran toward the town as the guarde came out form the beach and brushed the sand of him.

pepper and fraseir looked at each other. they knew they would have to choose whether to save their new found friend or stop the process of the law.

CONTINEUD


End file.
